Klaine
by Fae 206
Summary: I am going to take each episode in turn (using some of the events but less as time goes on), and try to both write them properly and to focus on the Klaine relationship. To do this I have started out giving Kurt, Rachel story lines, and sharing Finn's story lines with Blaine. Feel free to experience a Klaine dream that rivals the weakness of Glee's current/future season(s).
1. Pilot - Part 1

**AN: I am pretty much rewriting Glee, but starring Klaine. It****'****s going to become more and more different from Glee as time goes on, but it starts in the same place with the same events.**

Blaine Anderson glanced down at his camera. He had set it up once again for another recording of himself singing, after all he found it so much more important to continue performing and even though the results for his curly hair and nervousness were contained in praise and high amounts of views, he felt that none of it mattered. Why would it matter after all? He wasn't the person they all believed him to be.

He was the athletic superstar despite his size. Someone whose best friends were Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

Popularity, as weird as it was, seemed to matter.

There were so many people who inspired him, but most all he wanted to inspire others, he wanted to make sure that people realized that it _did_ get better, because scarily it never seemed to and the marks against his wrist proved that further.

He hated hurting, but wasn't it impossible that things would turn out well for him?

He hadn't yet come out to his parents as being gay and he managed to make the rest of the school see him as a hero, despite the hair, with his sports skills and the fact he had been included with the jock group. He had even managed to beat Finn Hudson, _the_ Finn Hudson for the quarterback slot. Still, he didn't feel whole, he felt that he was allowing people's opinions to define him and he was tired of standing by and seeing others getting hurt.

Well, maybe today would be better.

He took down his camera and watched as his video uploaded onto You Tube.

**Klaine**

**Season One: Episode One - Pilot**

[Part One]

Kurt Hummel glanced dismissively down the hallways, he didn't really know anyone at this school. Sure, he had had a crush on Finn Hudson for a while, but he was starting to see that maybe Finn wouldn't ever notice him like that. Kurt could try though, he could try to prove to Finn what he was missing.

He felt glad that the rest of the school didn't notice him sometimes, it allowed him more freedom to be himself.

A closeted gay.

That was definitely _not_ who he wanted to be, but until he managed to gain the strength to leave this dead end town he was stuck with these uncultured imbeciles. He had somehow flown under the radar this year, the jock guys hadn't noticed him, well apart from one…that quarterback who was so small Kurt sometimes didn't look at him at all.

After all, a quarterback wouldn't be interested in him.

No, the girls had taken charge this year and he had personally witnessed Santana Lopez and Cady Williams toss another girl, a smaller Jewish girl into the trash. He was so glad that it wasn't his turn still.

They'd be interested in someone like Quinn Fabray who was apparently going out with him. Though if Kurt knew anything, he knew that this quarterback was probably gay. Quinn Fabray was his beard and she didn't know it. It was because the school had never allowed it to be true.

Blaine Anderson was popular.

Maybe even the most popular guy in the entire school.

He would never notice someone as insignificant as Kurt.

Kurt sighed as he closed his locker and then his eyes widened as he caught Noah Puckerman approaching him, slushy in hand. It took only a few seconds before Kurt was drenched in this red syrupy substance. Thank _god_ he had brought a spectacular backup outfit.

Dripping and disgusted, Kurt turned to notice something behind him.

A sign up sheet for the Glee club auditions, that was right, the creep Sandy Ryerson had tried to advance into Hank Saunders pants and they had closed the Glee club for a while, now Mr Schuester, a Spanish teacher seemed to have taken over the club. He looked at the sheet and signed his name, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, he placed a gold star next to it.

Gold stars were really his thing.

He would try out, a song from Les Mis would fit well, 'Bring Him Home' was such a powerful solo that it would secure his spot, he was more talented than everyone else anyway.

He went about his business that day, he had spotted Blaine Anderson walking with Quinn Fabray a couple of times and though he had smiled, even dared himself a wave, Blaine had either ignored him purposefully or he wouldn't acknowledge him. Finn seemed to be a better choice for him anyway, Finn had been the quarterback the previous year.

When it finally came to his chance to perform, he had stood on stage, trying his hardest for that spot he desired in the group. His performance was strong and he knew it. He had such a passion and talent for whatever he put his mind towards. He lived to perform and perform he would.

It would be an honest to Gaga surprise if he didn't get in.

Fortunately it had happened and he joined the group with four other people, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry (the girl who had been tossed into the dumpster), and Tina Cohen-Chang. He knew that he was better than all of them and he didn't need the ill timed performance of 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' to prove that. He was a leader, but this didn't seem worth his time. He needed to shine in this school and so he had stormed out.

He hadn't realized that he was watching the jock guys practice or how Noah Puckerman was showing off, much to Ken Tanaka's frustration. He had kept his eyes on two of the guys, Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson. Seriously though, how could a guy that short have such power within him.

Maybe he wasn't the right fit for the school.

He didn't think that anyone would ever notice him.

Neither of those two guys would ever notice him.

Perhaps he was wrong, maybe neither of those two guys were gay and he had made up the story in his own head to give himself comfort.

He sat, staring at the field until he saw Mr Schuester approaching him. He sighed and shifted on the bleachers as the guy approached him. He wasn't really sure why, he had stormed out of the room and surely a teacher wouldn't give him the second chance he had so rightly earned.

Things didn't work that way for him.

"I thought I'd find you here," Will said as Kurt rolled his eyes, "You stormed out of rehearsal, I thought you liked to sing."

"My enjoyment of performing anything doesn't dictate who I am. I have to be better than the rest of the school, only then can I be the star of something. I know that I'm better than the rest of the club combined," he said bitterly. "I can't just waste my time there."

"You know, not everything will be solved if you join the Glee club," Mr Schuester attempted to explain.

It was obvious that was the case, Kurt didn't need to be told twice.

"I still want to be special in the group, it seems like being part of special makes you feel special, at least I think Vogue Magazine said exactly that in one of their latest issues," he replied as Will sighed.

"You really are the best one in the club Kurt, and right now we're going to need everyone we can get. I need to have a captain, I need you to know that we can't do this without you. I'll try to find other talent, but you're going to have to realize that it'll be hard to find someone of your level."

Kurt looked down with a frown, he knew that, but…

Mr Schuester leaned forwards and placed a hand, one that was probably meant to feel comforting, onto Kurt's shoulder. "I promise that I'll find other talent," he said. Kurt _supposed_ that sounded genuine enough.

"I'll come back then, but I'm going to continue being me," he announced proudly.

Will smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh**

Blaine Anderson had endured a rather sweaty practice as he stood in the locker room with the rest of the football team. He had his head rested against a locker, his arms crossed for protection. He didn't know why Mr Schuester, his Spanish teacher was here. He didn't want to consider anything, but as the teacher started explaining that there was a club about music at the school he thought back.

In his early childhood he had been alone, he had had to teach himself guitar with videos he had found on the internet. It had definitely helped, he felt that the songs he had sung and the rhythm he had managed to continue when he played the guitar were comforts to him when the rest of his family didn't seem to care.

It helped him to feel alive and he smiled as the teacher asked about if anyone wanted to join.

He couldn't though, he couldn't expose himself like that in front of the entire school. There really was very little chance of blurring the lines in high school. He didn't want other people to know he was gay either, he had tried so _so_ hard to have them think he was dating Quinn Fabray. He had even had sex one time with Quinn, or at least they _might_ have had sex, the beers had been playing with his mind that night. He remembered them being naked together, but he couldn't _quite_ remember what had happened after that.

He was caught off guard when Noah Puckerman volunteered to sing. If Puck could do it, then maybe he could do it as well. Blaine Anderson could be part of a glee club, it didn't _need_ to be uncool.

It was when Puck stared farting that Blaine felt his dreams pull away from him and he forced a laugh. He didn't think it was funny at all.

"Time to clear out guys!" Ken Tanaka called out as Blaine sighed in relief. He didn't want to make a mistake in front of the rest of the team.

As he noticed guys changing and quickly leaving, he headed instead to the showers. It was when he sang in the shower that he felt that he could hold onto his passion, that maybe, just maybe his dreams could come true.

As he felt the hot water slide down his skin, he closed his eyes and started singing.

_It's not unusual to be loved be anyone. __  
__It's not unusual to have fun with anyone._

He allowed the feel of the soap caress his skin as he did a spin, trying to act like those guys on stage.

He had absolutely no idea that in the background, Will Schuester was watching him sing and was eager to sign him up for the Glee club.

And Blaine had absolutely no idea what would happen next.

**To Be Continued******

**AN: I know it's mean of me, but I'm only going to add the next chapter if I have interest in the current one. I love all kinds of interest, but the chapter has to have at least one review for it to be updated **


	2. Pilot - Part 2

AN: So, it's been a long time since I updated, but I hope this chapter makes up for it =D

Season One - Episode One: Pilot

[Part Two]

"So, what's the real deal?" Blaine asked as he sat opposite Mr Schuester in his office. There was a packet that said 'Chronic Lady' in front of him, something that Blaine hadn't seen before. Was this teacher really attempting to blackmail him into joining a glee club, was some singing group this much more important than honesty and trust.

Blaine looked at the board where it said that the first priority was to help the kids. What a joke!

"So, what do you have to say about this?" Mr. Schue asked him and Blaine looked at him rather bored. Was everyone in this school absolutely insane, did this teacher really expect to get away with this.

Blaine had to keep his hands to himself, he couldn't touch that packet. He hadn't touched in and unless Will Schuester relentlessly rubbed it against one of Blaine's Spanish quizzes that hadn't been graded yet, there were no prints on that envelope. There was nothing that tied him to it.

Instead, Will Schuester's prints were attached to it. Would he be willing to submit it to the police as evidence of his own drug possession. Couldn't a teacher get fired for that? Blaine doubted this man wanted to be fired from his job.

"It's not mine and really 'Chronic Lady' the name is a joke, you do realize that," Blaine said as he kept his hands to himself. "Are you really attempting to blackmail me?"

"This is serious, son," the Spanish teacher said angrily. "You could get in trouble, get kicked out of school, lose your football scholarship."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "How much of this do you expect me to believe?" he asked. He looked at Mr. Schuester. "First of all, I won't get kicked out of school because it's necessary to run prints if a student requests it and with the family that I have, they'll be sure to run prints and they won't find mine on there. Secondly, I know nothing about this football scholarship, nor should I. Did you forget that I'm in my sophomore year at this school? They don't give out scholarships in a high school student's sophomore year because you don't really pay money to attend here. If I was a senior and that was my way of getting into the school I wanted, then I'd believe it. This, I don't."

The teacher was staring at him in shock and Blaine wondered how stupid he was actually seen as. Maybe he was a football player, but he knew what they taught in class and he had earned amazing grades. This kind of logic didn't even seem like something he'd believe in middle school.

"I could contact your parents," the man continued to threaten him.

"Who would pay for a drug test to be run," Blaine said before looking at the package, "How did you get this anyway?"

"I'm the one who will ask the questions here," Mr Schu said sternly. "If it were up to me we wouldn't have mandatory, bi-weekly, random locker checks."

Blaine smiled again, "Where on earth in school rules does it say that?" he asked as the man opposite him sat back in shock. Obviously he thought his tactics to pin drug possession on Blaine weren't working out, but then again, what kind of teacher was he if he actually thought that they would.

"So," Blaine challenged, "What's your angle? Why are you doing this? Obviously you are doing it for some reason, but I have no idea what it is. I'm interested though."

The teacher sighed, maybe Blaine would finally get some answers, there had to at least be a reasonable explanation for this. Okay, no, that was giving too much credit to a teacher who was threatening their own students with drugs, but there had to be some sort of explanation.

"You have an amazing voice," the teacher finally said, "I need someone to join the Glee club."

"Is this really what this is all about?" Blaine asked confused. "I want to join the Glee club, but in this school it matters if you have a reputation. Joining the Glee club would place me in a lower social bracket at this school. However, if I could tell people that you forced me to join it would mean something else. People would still respect me, but you would gain a bad reputation. However, you'd gain an even worse reputation if I was to tell Principal Figgins that you have drugs and are blackmailing students with them."

Mr Schuester sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So, that's your only condition for joining the Glee club, saying to other students that I made you join."

Blaine nodded, "Seems pretty reasonable doesn't it?" he asked.

"I guess I could take that deal," Will nodded, "but don't show up for the practices late."

"I won't," Blaine nodded before leaving, he stood and put his hands on the back of the chair. "So, is that really all you wanted to see me about? Can I leave and grab lunch with my remaining time, or is there something else you wanted to say?"

"We're doing a run through of 'You're the One That I Want' from Grease in the auditorium after school. I need you to sing the Danny part of the song, do you know what I'm talking about," Will asked as Blaine looked away.

"I know musicals like the back of my hand," Blaine nodded, "Who's singing the Sandy part?"

— Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun —

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine, it was interesting to watch the quarterback standing on stage. Yes, he was acting as if he really didn't want to be there, but it was nothing that Kurt couldn't change. Somehow he had managed to talk Mr Schue into giving him the Sandy part of the song.

Will had made clear that in competitions they had to sing heterosexual duets, but this definitely gave Kurt an opportunity to show his performance skills off to Blaine. Maybe, if this guy really was gay, Blaine would take one look at him and decide that he was worth it. That's what true performers were capable of.

"I've got chills, they're multiplying," Blaine sang and Kurt was struck by how amazing of a singer this football player really was, was he just hiding that fact to protect his reputation. That was what was wrong with people in high school, they would deny their own talents to accept conformity. Kurt wasn't going to let that happen to him. "and I'm losing control, 'cause this power you're supplying, it's electrifying."

"You better shape up," Kurt sang as he made to block Blaine's view from the girls in the group, if he really showed great performance skills then Blaine would have no chance but to recognize him. Reaching out a hand he managed to block Artie's face from Blaine's view.

He didn't need Blaine to get caught up in another man. He spun Mercedes around as she stared at him in deep confusion. Kurt continued to sing "'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, better understand, to my heart I must be true."

Kurt finally managed to take Blaine's hand, it was an instant connection as if their hands were meant to hold one another. He pulled the quarterback back and forth as they sang the chorus until Kurt heard the voice of one of the girls in their club.

"Oh, heeeeell no!" Mercedes complained, "I'm not down with this, with two boys taking all the lines. I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Oh thank god," Blaine said as he let go of Kurt's hand. He looked to the self proclaimed diva with hope. He didn't want to sing songs like this with another boy, at least not yet. Not until he was out of the closet, if Mercedes wanted to sing these lines, he was happy to do so.

Kurt however looked at him hurt, this was a rejection he hadn't built himself up for.


End file.
